3 For The Road
by Emii Padalackles
Summary: Sam y Dean conocen a una chica de manera inesperada, recoren las ciudades de USA tratando de hallar rastros de la identidad d aquella chica pero pronto descubriran que esta puede tener un secreto oscuro..
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva vida

Sentí como un agudo dolor recorría gran parte de mi cuerpo, trate de levantara pero el dolor me lo impedía, que hacia allí en medio d esa oscura calle?? Estaba rodeada de sangre..mi sangre.

Vi dos personas caminar y con todo el esfuerzo que me quedaba me levante, 'Ayuda!!' gritaba pero mi voz no parecia salir m mi garganta, pronto cai al piso inmóvil pero podia escuchar los pasos de personas que se acercaban y pude sentir un par de brazos calidos alrededor mio…

"Que crees que le halla pasado??"

"No lo se..no tiene identificación en su cartera..solo las llaves de su auto"

Ese par de voces fue lo primero que pude escuchar al despertar, la cabeza me daba vueltas mientras miraba lo que habia alrededor mio.

"Mira Dean! Ha despertado, lo siento mucho no pensabamos q ibas a despertar tan rapido..-dijo dirijiendoce a mi mientras recojia el equipo de primeros auxilios que estaba desparramado por todas partes- te encontramos en muy mal estado"

"Si –dijo el otro- felizmente que te vimos, sino hubiera podido ser demaciado tarde. Lo unico q digo, Sammy, es que las mujeras siguen cayendo a mis pies " Por un momento me perdi en aquellos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa pícara.

"Mi nombre es Sam y este es mi hermano Dean, y tu eres.."

"Yo soy..yo.." fue en ese momento q me cuenta de todo: No sabia quien era!! Busque desesperadamente en mi mente algo q podria ayudar a acordarme pero todo estaba en blanco, Como me llamo? De donde soy? Tengo familia?. Todo tipo de preguntas comenzaron a formularce en mi mente.

Ahora todo era muy confuso, trate de pararme pero una mano me lo impedio, Dean, el contacto de sus dedos contra mi piel propago una onda de dolor por todo mi cuerpo, pero no era exactamente dolor fisico..era una mezcla de resentimiento,soledad amargura,dolor..trate de sacudirme la mano de encima y volvi a cerrar los ojos esperando que todo esto no sea mas que una pesadilla.


	2. Camaro

"Bonito carro"

"Gracias. Como lo encontraron?"

"Pues la policia reporto un carro abandonado y vinimos a ver si las llaves que encontramos en tu chaqueta eran las del carro" Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrio la puerta del copiloto con una cara de orgullo digna de un niño que acababa de ganar un juego.

"Es un Chevy Camaro del '67, la verdad es q esta en muy buen estado y listo para recorrer cualquier carretera" Dean tendio su mano entregandome las llames. Mis dedos rozaron levemente la palma de su mano, y otra vez al contacto de su piel la honda de dolor hizo que me estremeciera.

Antes de entrar al carro me di cuenta de el significado de las palabras de Dean..'listo para recorrer cualquier carretera' eso era como un 'toma tu carro y largate' pero en una manera mas amable. Retrocedi presa del panico, a donde iria?? Que haria?? Ellos eran lo unico que yo tenia.

La cara de Dean cambio rapidamente al darce cuenta del significado que yo habia tomado de sus palabras

"Lo que quiero decir es que esta en perfectas condiciones y pagaria un buen precio por este bebe"

"Quieres que venda mi carro?!"

"Si Dean tienes razon, no podemos cargar con el carro cuando nos vallamos y no creo q estes en condiciones de manejar.."

Sam tenia razon, no tenia ni idea de cómo poner el carro en marcha. Me deslicé rapidamente en el asiento del copiloto y comenze a inspeccionar el interior del carro, bajo el asiento encontre un pequeña caja.

"Que es??"

"No lo se..hay una identificación!!Al parecer me llamo Meg, Meg White" lei alegremente la identificación mientras le pasaba la caja a Dean.

"No creo que ese sea tu nombre"

"Por que?!"

"Haz escuchado a los White Stripes?? Su baterista, Meg White, es genial. Ademas debes ver esto" Me entrgo la caja y vi que estaba llena de identificaciones, de diferentes nombres y ocupaciones.

"Dean ven aquí!!encontre un arsenal en el baúl"

"Arsenal??no esto no puede ser..esta mal, mas que mal!! La gente normal no va por alli con armas y falsas identificaciones en su carro!!!"


	3. Escape

"Cazadores, claro.."

Debía encontrar una forma d salir d aquel cuarto de hotel, era una pobre idiota sin nombre ni memoria encerrada en una habitación de hotel con un par de lunaticos.

Talvez podia escapar, pero como lo haria? Aun si pudiera atacar a "Dean"(ya no estaba segura ni que fueran sus verdaderos nombres) nunca podria contra "Sam" ya que parecia ser tan alto y macizo como las mismas paredes que conformaban la habitación.

"Se que suena loco, tambien se que vas a necesitar un tiempo para asimilarlo..Dean ire a comprar algo para comer tu solo cuida de que no haga nada estupido si?"

"Claro, creo q te hace falta una cerveza no crees?-dirigiéndose a mi-y un nombre..creo que te pondre Sally, por las iniciales grabadas en tu collar"

"Vamos Dean no puedes ponerle nombre como si fuera un perro!!"

Era el momento perfecto! Los chicos peleaban y se habian olvidado completamente que yo estaba alli presente. Tantee mi bolsillo 'gracias a dios insistieron en que guardara las llaves de mi auto' susurre.

Salí despacio por la ventana y corri hacia el que se suponia era mi carro y comenze a avanzar lentamente por la carretera. Habia sido esta la decisión correcta? Los chicos tendrian razon? Quien sabe.. comenze a juguetear con el collar que habia encontrado Sam, la inscripción decia "S.C" tal vez eran mis iniciales o talvez era simplemente unas estupidas letras escritar al azar.

"Maldición!!!"me golpee la cabeza contra el volante gracias al impacto del carro contra..contra una persona!

"Maldita sea atropellé a alguien!!lo que me faltaba" dije bajando del carro pero no encontre nada, no sangre, no cuerpo, nisikiera debajo del carro. Volvi a mi asiento aliviada, talvez todo habia sido producto del estrés.

"Lo siento" escuche una voz que provenia de un hombre que ya hacia sentado al lado mio "Como demonios…" no pude terminar senti el contacto de sus dedos contra mi frente y quede sumida en una profunda oscuridad.


	4. Angeles y Demonios

Senti un dolor punzante, no podria decir bien en donde pero alli estaba 'Para!!' gritaba, me estaban matando, sentia que me abrian en dos. Todo giraba a mí alrededor pero ahora podia reconocer a tres figuras paradas frente a mi.

"Olvidaba que nuestra forma de viajar es dolora para ustedes, los humanos."

"NUESTRA forma de viajar?-el dolor iba desvaneciendo pero aun asi el mareo persistia- ahh maldito"

"Dije q lo sentía"

"Oh eso si q cambia todo"

"Disculpa pero tenia que hacerlo, no dejare que escapes otra vez. Te prohibimos que te acercaras a los Winchesters, todavía no estas lista" dijo al mismo tiempo que jalaba de mi brazo.

"Cas tranquilo! Dejanos explicarte"

Lo demas paso todo muy rápido, Dean y Sam le explicaban a este tal Castiel como me habian encontrado y el singular estado que tenia. Trataron tambien de explicarme mas sobre este crioso "trabajo", asi lo definian ellos, y el hecho de que existieran Ángeles y demonios tambien. El hecho de que Castiel alla aparecido y desaparecido en mi carro me facilitaba creer todo eso pero aun asi todo era muy confuso aunq extrañamente familiar.

"Por que simplemente no le devuelves su memoria?"

"Si, Dean tiene razon, no es eso lo q los angeles pueden hacer?"

"No, es algo q lo debe descubrir ella sola" entro una ráfaga de viento helado y Castiel desaparecio ante nuestro ojos.

"Creo que por ahora lo que necesitamos es un descanso" Dean dijo mientras apretaba mi brazo y otra vez la misma mezcla de emociones vinieron a mi haciendome fruncir el seño, pero esta vez habia menos dolor en ellos.

"NO!!por favor!!Nooo Sam!! Dejenme porfavor!!"

"Dean? Sam? Sam?!" la cama de Sam estaba vacia "Dean!!" dije mientras tropezaba por el cuarto tratando de encontrar alguna luz.


	5. Sueño

"Dean es solo un sueño!" miraba a Dean sudando y revolcandoce en la cama mientras gemia y gritaba pero temia que podia sentir si llegara a tocarlo

"Dean.." ya nada importaba, coloque mis manos en su cabeza tratando de calmar su frenetico movimiento pero al al minimo contacto de mis dedos con su humeda piel llegaron ante mis ojos imágenes horrendas, oscuras y sangrientas llenas de dolor y panico. "Dean!!" grite al mismo tiempo que las imágenes cesaban y senti como sus manos me tomaban por los brazos casi cortando mi circulación.

"Dean me haces daño"

"Lo siento lo siento" trataba de recuperar el aliento, podia leer en su cara el miedo que le habia causado. En ese momento senti una necesidad de tomarlo en mis brazos, y no lo pude evitar, subi a la cama y lo abrase fuerte hasta que senti que su corazon volvia a su latido regular, ya no me importaba el dolor o que acababa de conocerlo pocos dias antes, se sentia tan bien como si siempre hubiera estado a su lado.

Senti otra vez como la respiración de Dean se volvia regular y podia escuchar sus leves ronquidos, lo apoye en su almohada y me acoste otra vez en el sofa.

"Deliciosos huevos revueltos Sally"

"Me alegro que te gusten Dean, son los primeros que concino, bueno que yo recuerd" ambos compartimos una pequeña risa.

"Sam donde estabas anoche?"

"Dean yo.."

"Sam estaba aquí, Dean, no te acuerdas?"

"Si Dean, vez, yo estaba aquí"

Recoji los platos cuando todos habiamos terminado y me apresure en sacar a Sam de la habitación

"Sam no se que esta pasando aquí, y se de que no es de mi incumbencia pero debes tener presente de que Dean no esta bien, te ha contado de sus sueños? Deberias preocuparte de lo que le esta pasando tu hermano envez de estar saliendo a escondidas por las noches"

Sam me miro, su rostro mostrada dolor "Tienes razon" dijo finalmente. Le tome la mano pero igual que otras veces fue inútil, no sentia nada, ni una pizca de la preocupación que estaba afrontando o de simplemente algun sentimiento.

"Debes venir conmigo" Sam y yo volteamos sobresaltados hacia donde vaia la voz.

"Demonios Castiel, esta bien que seas un angel pero juro que a este paso me vas a matar de un paro!"

Dio unos pasos hacia mi; puso mi mano en mi frente y dijo "Tu destino comienza ahora"

…Oscuridad total…


End file.
